<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One by one by Satori_monster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117764">One by one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satori_monster/pseuds/Satori_monster'>Satori_monster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3rd gym, Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, And a flirt, Bokuto is a hug, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, LITERALLY, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Possessive Alphas, So does Akaashi, So is Akaashi, The other three are Beta, Tsukishima has a CUTE SIDE!?, Tsukki is very sad, kuroo is a lil shit, like me, the friends are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satori_monster/pseuds/Satori_monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to explain this 030...</p><p>Tsukishima falls in love with two idiots and Akaashi.</p><p>That's the story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Damn..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I think I'm in love</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bokuto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Words go a long way for Tsukishima</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>&lt;Bokuto&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Tsukki... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's Tsukishima</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You know.. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> What is it Bokuto-San? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You're pretty weak, aren't you? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I.. excuse me? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Your arms are so bony! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Well, there's nothing wrong with it but Uhm... I'm afraid I'll snap them in half </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I'm a growing boy, after all, I still have years to grow physically and mentally  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hey, that's so cool! Maybe you'll be even bigger than me! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I doubt it, your name pretty much means thick. How could someone like me be bigger than you anyway? I'm just an omega.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Anything's possible Tsukki! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ..say that again </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Anything's possible Tsukki? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah.. I guess that's true </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hey, what's wrong? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Huh? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You sounded really upset just then, even your eyes changed </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My eyes changed? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You look like you want to cry  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I don't  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Well, if you do or when you do, just come to me okay? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I'll give you the biggest hug ever and squeeze all your tears out! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I.. don't know what to say to that </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hey, you're really cute when you laugh. Do it more often for me  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I can't do that, don't say those things </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hang on, why not? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We just met this morning  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So? Anything's possible! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh my god </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hey hey hey! You're laughing again! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No, I'm not! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hey hey hey, I may be dumb but you can never fool me with happiness! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Do… people call you dumb Bokuto-San? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eh? Well… sometimes they do but you can just see it when they look at you weirdly. But it doesn't bother me too much  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I'm sorry to hear that Bokuto-San  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Awe, are you worried about me Tsukki~?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Absolutely not</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lies, I can smell your scent. You smell pretty nice when you're worried actually I like it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Let's go practice your spikes Bokuto-San  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wah! Rea- hey! You don't like practice- Hey stop walking off! You're avoiding my question Tsukki!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugghhhhhhhhhhh I hope this was okay? I like doing this kind of writing^^<br/>This has been sitting in my notepad for over a year now so I supposed I better pick this story back up ^^</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Stay safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Akaashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh my, Keji you cutie ^u^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>&lt;Akaashi&gt;</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How are you feeling?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tired</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As expected, you did very well today</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha, don't lie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No really, you almost blocked Bokuto-San. I'm impressed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Akaashi-San</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, just call me Keji</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But we're not on that basis, we're still strangers</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I intend to become more to you, so this is a great start to my goal</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O..kay? What is your goal?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll tell you if I achieve it </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Weird...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What's wrong? Is my scent upsetting you? You look disturbed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it's not that, don't worry I'm fine Keji</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My name sounds more delightful out of your mouth Kei</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I- uhm.. thanks? Uh...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're blushing, how sweet. Because I said your name?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not blushing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Denial, how cute</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What? No</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough of that, I heard Bokuto made you laugh this morning</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't really laugh that much</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to hear it one day, can I?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose so? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonderful. Come on Kei, we best go back inside. I don't want you to catch a cold, the night air is always cold here. Actually, here put my jacket on</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No no, it's alright I don't need your jacket </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, I don't want you sick</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then what would you wear?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I'll be fine </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it's ok. Besides the air is a lot warmer than where I live, I'm fine </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd love to visit your hometown town one day Kei</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How... How do you know my name?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this important?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, it is. I never told you my name</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I asked your freckled friend for your name</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi? Why?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To help achieve my goal</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Again, what is your goal?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll know it once I achieve it. Come on, let's go inside now</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn Keji... just damn!</p>
<p> Stay safe!^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when you can't sleep?<br/>You get to see a dinosaur</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>&lt;Kuroo&gt;</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Megane-Kun </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo-San please don't do that to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, sorry I didn't realize you're scared of the dark</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not scared of the dark, I'm afraid of hands </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What? Why?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can smell it Tsukki…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smell what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your fear</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you here anyway?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't sleep so I came out for a walk, you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The same reason</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn't really look like it.. why do you have a pillow in your hand?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not allowed to carry a pillow?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha, Nah Nah. Hey, wanna see something cool?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it a dinosaur?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hm, close but not quite. Come!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah! Hang on!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a bit of running- mostly stumbling on Tsukishima's part</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I really thought you were going to fly away just then...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No one told you to drag me all the way to the roof!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shush shush it's like I kidnapped you or something </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you shoved me into a bag then I'd consider this kidnap but this is just shady</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>S-Shady?! Ha!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An old man dragging a kid up to a roof at night. Hmm oh and against their own will too! Oh my </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I- Hey! I'm not old and you're not a kid!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're an adult by law, aren't you? I'm still a child too</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I- NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That laugh is so annoying </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah I had no idea you were so funny Tsukki, come come follow this old man </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're so strange </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why thank you! Tada!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...that's nowhere near close to a dinosaur </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That's all you're concerned about!? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You told me it was close to a dinosaur </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, trees have also been around the time dinos were here. So technically this tree is close to a dinosaur, I bet a dino ate it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it's not, you can tell this was planted not too long ago, it's still in the flower pot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The thoughts there at least</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heh, thanks Kuroo-san. This tree is pretty nice though </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It is, isn't it? This tree… you give it to someone meaning you want their love and affection </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Really? Do you have someone you want to give it to?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm still figuring it out, but there is someone in mind </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sure they'll love it </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks. But hey, there is a dinosaur that I can show you </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tada!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heh, you're laughing </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That's just.. really awesome </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's leafadactile!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That's a horrible name!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Made you smile though </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You drew the dinosaur on that leaf, didn't you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whaaa- pfff no</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's pretty cold tonight, come let's go back inside. I'll drop you off at your room </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for bringing me here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anytime Tsukki. If you can't sleep tomorrow, or if you're not feeling good, come with me and we can hang out up here </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I… Alright thanks </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No worries</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo-San?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The doors locked. We're locked out </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really thought this was a cute bonding moment ^^</p>
<p>I know this is an Alpha/Omega dynamic and usually, the alphas are forceful in their approach to courting with an omega like in other stories (Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love the straightforwardness) but I decided to change it to an omega making the moves first!</p>
<p>Basically, even though our alphas are flirting, Tsukishima will be the one to take the first step into their courting! :D</p>
<p>Hope you like this story and please comment on anything that I could improve! <br/>Thanks! Stay safe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bokuto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto gets a little too honest and Tsukki starts to eat to avoid talking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>&lt;Bokuto&gt;</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good morning Tsukki! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Morning? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I heard Tetsu got you guys locked outside all night! You alright? Are you sick? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, I'm fine but I think Kuroo-san caught a cough  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That alpha gets sick easily. You? Are you tired?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm fine, I was able to sleep </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What did you sleep on? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I slept in the boxes up there  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was it comfy? Were you warm?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, it wasn't bad actually </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why were you guys up there?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We couldn't sleep and he wanted to show me a plant  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh alright then! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is Akaashi-San also a...alpha? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He seems like a beta right?! Or even an omega, right? Because he's so skinny </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I first thought he was an omega like me until he released his scent around me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I thought so too. But in time you get a good look at him and just know that he's an alpha </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In what way do you mean? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm talking about his dick. Huge </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I-I didn't want to know about that </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you said what way! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I meant how you thou- ugh nevermind that, you've seen his dick? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well duh, we're alphas after all so we have no problem being naked in front of each other. Like you omegas! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We still cover ourselves when we're undressed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why would you do that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Privacy. Decency. Why would we want to look at each other naked- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'd love to see you naked </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ….Bokuto-San  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...I said that out loud didn't I? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes you did </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ah..haha.. uhm. Nice weather hm? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bokuto-San? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yep? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your team is over on that table  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shouldn't you eat with them? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I see them every day so nah, I never get to see you often so I wanna eat with you… plus Akaashi is finished. And! I'm watching you eat! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wh- hang on, why are you watching me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because I want to see you finish this whole plate. You're so skinny you need more food </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have a fast metabolism  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I dunno what that is but you still need to eat! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No no, I just</em>
  <em> don't gain weight </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because you don't eat enough! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, I just said it's because I have a fast metabolism! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That has nothing to do with your eating Tsukki! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, it does! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey! don't think laughing will distract me from keeping my eye on you! Actually here, eat my food too I'm getting another tray </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No wait! Bokuto-San come back! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oho? You don't want me to leave your side~? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> … carry on  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're avoiding my question aga- Oh heyy you're eating-whao slow down Tsukki! </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Akaashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>&lt;Akaashi&gt;</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kei </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akaashi-San? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please. Just Keji </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh right. I'm sorry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's alright Kei, how's your neck? </em>
</p><p><em> My..  </em> <em> neck? </em></p><p>
  <em> I heard from Bokuto-San that you slept in a box, was it uncomfortable? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I had my pillow with me so it wasn't uncomfortable  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm glad then. But, why did you have your pillow? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just because… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kei do you sleep walk? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are.. you sure? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm sorry for imposing, I'm just worried for you  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I appreciate your kindness  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kei why are you looking at my crotch? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> S-Sorry. Bokuto-San just said-what am I saying.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I.. he mentioned my uhm thing didnt he? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I didnt ask to know about it! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haha, no it's fine. He talks about it all the time. It's just the first time hes told an omega  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I see.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're turning red. Are you sure you're not sick? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm not sick at all! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You smell sweet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P-Please move away from me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Am I upsetting you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm flustered right now.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I apologize. My hormones told me to smell you- I'm so sorry Kei </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's alright. You're the first alpha to go against instincts around me so thanks  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kuroo-san and Bokuto-San  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hm? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They also suppress their instincts around you. You can trust them as well, they'd never put you in danger  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thanks Keji I- thank you  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No worries. Ah, your friend Yamaguchi told me you like sweets? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haha, yeah I do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I bought you this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You bought me a shortcake? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I saw it and just thought you'd like it  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...strawberry shortcake is actually my favorite  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> R-Really? Oh thank God you like it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you Keji </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're welcome… Kei? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Promise me something? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What is it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll come sleep with me if you can't on your own? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What? No I can't do that </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you definitely can do that Kei </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Absolutely not, I can't just sleep with a stranger </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You think we're strangers? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well sort of, yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well Kei, after a night with me we won't be just strangers, we'll be more than that </em>
</p><p>
  <em> U-uhm.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> O-Oh.. I just realized what that sounded like </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Y-Yeah… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm g-going to go water my shoes… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I-I better go brush my shirt yeah </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update, I've just been extremely busy lately ahhh!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>